Lies You Tell Yourself
by jazzy2may2
Summary: Sakura cheats. Sasuke cheats. Naruto suffers and puts a hurt on Sasuke. This story is a bit rough. eventual Slash/Yaoi, No Like No Read. SasuNaruSasu


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and so do those who publish it, secondly if I did own it Sasuke would so be with Naruto and I don't mean merely platonically either._

**Huge Warnings**: My first Naruto story. R for content not too graphic sex, some graphic violence, yes some Naruto emotional torture, and Sasuke physical torture, language and not bet'd and is a WIP, (maybe it will have progress but right now I'm kind of dead in the water here.)

**Pairings: Naruto/Sakura (yes I know not too many people like this pairing), Sakura/Sasuke (yes I know again not to many raving fans like this pairing either), Eventually Sasuke/Naruto/Sasuke**

* * *

A/N: I really like this title and the way it describes the feelings Naruto has at the time before he can no longer pretend about the relationship he shares with Sakura and the one she's having behind his back. No, I am not part of the Sakura bashers out there but, I have to say there are somethings I don't particularly like about her even though she does get nicer as she is less insecure about herself and her skills. It is going to be a rather slow build up to the slashy goodness but eventually it will get there.

Also some may not like the Sasu/Naru/Sasu, but I do, I like yaoi and I like writing yaoi.

I also think there isn't any way that Naruto or Sasuke is completely a bottom or a top, I have no doubts that they would often "play" to gain the top or the bottom in the relationship from time to time. They are just both so strong face it Naruto is Feral in many ways and Sasuke is just such a prick in ways too (and I am rambling here…)  
End A/N

* * *

No Flames Please ... Would Adore Feedback & Constructive Criticism! ^_^

on with the ficcy goodness

* * *

**Lies You Tell Yourself**  
Written by: Original Jazzy2May

Part One

These were the lies he told himself, pretending not to notice her gaze lingering just little longer than it should on Sasuke, because that's normal he's a pretty guy in the looks department. She finally said she loves you , but a gain you pretend to not notice her eyes they just don't really carry that look, that rings true, but you tell yourself she loves you, she finally means it, because hey, it's you in her bed making her cry out and if the name she cries out isn't quite right, you know it's only the excitement that's causing it to sound strange from her voice, and it doesn't matter because it's you she wants and it's you she's wrapped tightly around and it's you making love to her.

So you love her and she loves you. It's okay that in the instant it's over she turns a way from you and goes into the bathroom and showers, a long time before she returns to you , because she just doesn't like to be sticky, who doesn't? But you like the way she feels on your skin and you pretend it's not her way of leaving you. And it's not her there with him kissing him, not on these grounds were all could see, if anyone should come across it. And it's not his name she's calling out "Sassukke!" it's not him she's with.

But there making a fool of his love for her with his rival his best friend the one person he knew, knows him better than anyone else.

He turns and walks a way because he tell's himself he didn't see that, there's no way she would do that to him, not when she said she loved him, that Sasuke no longer mattered to her not in the way Naruto matters to her.

It's a strange thing love, you love her and so you must forgive her betrayal. She wasn't there with Sasuke she was in town like she had told him getting their groceries for their new home, a home built on lies she's s told you. It's okay because you love her and she loves you, she was just talking to Sasuke, she would never plunge a knife into the heart of someone she loved not to him she wouldn't.

"She loves me," he lies to himself again and again pretending that he hadn't seen it, her with her legs pale wrapped around and even more pale body rocking her hips into his thrusting body, thrusting her breast further into his hungry mouth. She wouldn't betray him and there love.

You welcome her home with a bright smile and ask how was her shopping, only she looks at you blankly for a minute, a good Shinobi always remembers to keep up the lie once it's been told. She should know better than to show up with out groceries you hug her and there , the scent that makes her not yours anymore, lingers on her skin and you know she didn't bathe before coming home, that she glowed beautifully not because of your pleasuring her, but him, his scent , his come.

"Oh, I just couldn't find anything I liked."

"Nothing fresh today then?" You ask looking sympathetic, and squeeze her hands warmly, you lie to your self again pretending the market hadn't received anything fresh today or a few days ago, that really the truth is she goes to see him. That fallowing her and seeing them has become a truth that you can't let go of, it festers in you, and you think about what she means when she says she loves you.

* * *

One night after a mission and anotherbotched attempt to make love to her, she pushes you a way and says she's too tired and has to work early in the morning, it's normal enough but you notice the lingering scent a day maybe two and she hasn't changed the sheets, and there's a few bite marks on her collar bone that you know you didn't give her, because she hasn't allowed you to be with her for a while now, a month maybe longer, but your not counting because that's just silly. It's strange she usually pulls the sheets off the bed the fallowing morning after they'd made love, saying she didn't want the smell to set in. But here is the smell and it's not their smell it's her's and his scent of rutting and sex.

He shrugs it off thinking, pretending it's his and her smell from the last time that they had done it before his mission and that she had missed him, even though that makes no sense even to you that lie, because the sheets are always freshly laundered, and now you think about it that maybe she was obliterating your scent form her bed and body, but that's an awful thought because she loves you, she would never not want you there with her.

You go to a bar and drink a good drink your favorite drink with a bowl of ramen and finally something , a whisper a laugh, there's laughter only it's at the end of the sentence, "Naruto is such and idiot , I bet Sasuke and that little minx are laughing at him every time they fuck."

It's so ugly to hear it, and he finds himself doing something he really shouldn't have done, he goes over to the bastard who had dared uttered such and ugly thing about Sakura and Sasuke and with a fisting of his hand he punches him hard in the face and before he can react to get to his feet you kick him and he's screaming at him, "Don't you ever say that garbage about my Sakura and Sasuke again!"

The man doesn't move and Naruto goes to pay his bill and there is two of his friends there looking at him with great sympathy. He can't stand it and he screams at them too, "Don't look at me like that ! Don't!" Naruto walks past them but Iruka grabs his arm and He's about to belt him one in the face his beloved teacher, but stops as he looks into his dark eyes and all he can do is mutter "I won't cry, I promised I wouldn't cry, I'm a man and men don 't cry."

But they do, they cry when their teacher who's been like a father tells them that he had seen it, that he could no longer ignore it for the sake of Naruto's happiness.

"Happiness isn't what you feel anymore when you are with her is it Naruto? You know already what I speak of is true."

No matter how you beg and plead with your self and with Iruka to stop telling you this, "Stop please. Please Iruka, please…" and you find yourself burying your head in his chest as if you're a little kid again asking him why he was being teased by the others why won't they be friends with me Iruka?

The hurt is just to big and you just can't face it so you go home and lay beside her thinking to yourself even if it's not you she wants at least she's here in your bed letting you hold her , kiss her face and cheek, you kiss her neck and there is that name "sasuke, I knew you'd come back for more." and her voice is so sultry, teasing, loving in a way that she has never been with you.

You feel agony your world is turned upside down and you can't breath you can't stand to be near her, you can't bear it any more the lies, you can't tell yourself anymore that she loves you.

Naruto backed up off the bed and stood staring at her pretty face and fore a moment he could only see her with Sasuke… and, my god how nice she would look with a red bleeding hole where her heart is, because his heart felt like a knife was fully plunged in and he could feel nothing but it's icy blade. He stopped himself from taking his kunai and digging it into her, he turned and ran from their home. Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do.

Why did the bastard want her now, when he had turned her and rest of the village down so many times why? Why ? If Sasuke loved her then why did he wait to be with her when she had taken Naruto as her lover, what should he do ?

* * *

Naruto leaped from the last roof to touch down softly, soundlessly proving again that he had learned his lessons well those last short years of his childhood. He slowed down as he neared the forest that would lead through Uchiha training grounds and to the compound. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had erected several traps throughout the place to discourage visitors of the unwanted kind.

The village hadn't been exactly kind to Sasuke after his betrayal to train with Orochimaru. Though the village forgave him and took him back there were thoughs who could not forgive him and have mostly shunned him and even gone to great lengths to kill him, even now that it's been four years after his return.

Naruto stood for a moment at the wall before running along it assessing it for any traps or any breaks that could be used to get in to the Uchiha compound. He determined the best spot for his entrance and leaped up and over the thickly built wall and then on to a crumbling roof gracefully like a cat with out a sound he made his way to Sasuke's house, he stopped dampening his chakra and began his jutsu.

He created three doppleganger sending one a head to gather intell on the enemy, that doppleganger would be used to seek Sasuke out. Then Naruto changed himself into Naruko, if the Uchiha was a woman lover than this jutsu would blind him stupid enough to beat the shit out of him for a moment, of course Sharingan may cut through such an image but then again his specialty was making his jutsu's as real as himself.

Sasuke knew the moment he felt it that familiar chakra that Naruto was coming for him, after all these months of seducing Sakura, Naruto was here! He grinned fiercely for a moment before leaving to meet his old rival/friend.

The moment Sasuke stepped outside a kunai came flying at him, well a barrage of kunai, the idiot had used up all twelve of his kunai in the attack, oh wait no he used a eleven kunai, he was keeping one in his hand raised for the attack and he came in swiftly going for Sasukes' throat. Slashing out and then down trying to gut him, Sasuke blocked with a kunai he had drawn the instant this fight had begun.

"Naruto, stop I don't want to kill you!" he snarled as he blocked another blow.

"Well, I guess that's to bad because I want to kill you!" He screamed and found himself in that moment he felt the kunai slice into his side and twisted up under his ribcage.

Sasuke froze his body had reacted, he was Anbu any serious attack was met with deathly consequences. With a deep greif he uttered "Naru…" the body popped into smoke as it hit the ground.  
"Damn, that had been close." he thought as he scanned his home for any more signs of his friend Naruto.

Naruto felt no pity as he avoided several traps heading for his rival's house he was going to beat that bastard once and for all and prove again who was the better Leaf ninja.

Sasuke was going to pay for every lie Naruto had told himself, he was going to make Sasuke pay for Sakura's betrayal. Sasuke was going to pay in blood for this pain Naruto felt.

Pain wasn't exactly unusual for Naruto, but during these three years his friendship with Sasuke had improved they would meet up for a drink every third Friday in the month or when they would each get back after a completed mission, if he and Sakura didn't have plans or he wasn't with Konamaru and his gang of friends. Indeed Naruto's life had improved immensely from when he had been such a terribly lonely little boy with no family no friends. He had more friends than there were days in a month. And all of that had come after the jounin exams.

He was respected and cared for, he wasn't a loser anymore, a fool sure but that was part of his charm and quality, it seemed to be essential to his being and his nature was good and decent and compassionate all of this was finally seen and accepted in him and he felt loved.

How could Sasuke hurt him so damned much, not when they agreed to be friends? Anger swirled forth in chakra and his eyes glowed that barely restrained red anger that told all who resided inside of Naruto.

_**

* * *

**_

There

, there was Naruto and Sasuke ran towards that signature, anger pulsed throughout it and Sasuke sighed to himself it looks like he was going to have to fight him again.

There leaning his back, correction her back against a building waiting patiently arms crossed in front of her ample bosom the moon shining rather dreamily upon her fair face was a woman Sasuke found himself frozen in shock as he took in her naked form and just as he was about to turn away Naruto leaped from a roof top to land in front of him feral face glaring at him, teeth rather sharp and bared for him to see.

And then a second one landed behind him grabbing for Sasuke to get a hold of for the other Naruto to skewer him with a kunai.

Sasuke didn't like these games but Naruto was just so damned good at being annoying and seemingly obvious but in the obviousness of the tactics laid Narutos unpredictable attack.

"BASTARD!" came the yell and then the woman ran into the melay meeting his attack and countering it.

"You should be spewing blood at my image and fainting away !"

"Please," grunted Sasuke as he allowed himself in that moment to take Naruto's punch fully to his gut. The two male figures grabbed his arms one at each side.

"Your going to pay Sasuke!"

"For what?"

"Don't' play innocent, you bastard!" Naruto's fist struck fast and hard into his gut and up under his chin.

Sasuke spat out blood from that hit to his jaw.

"And don't think I don't know that you let me catch you, asshole!" Blue eyes glowed dangerously flashing red to blue to red and the marks on her lovely face grew thick to thin with the inner battle of releasing his full potential upon Sasuke.

"You're going to answer everyone of my questions, honestly and then I'll decide if I should kill the last Uchiha for his transgressions against his friend Naruto."

The anger changed and seemed to go out in her eyes and there they sparkled blue and amused there was laughter and a sensual smile upon her pretty cupid shaped face. Sasuke felt his heart race in disbelief was the idiot flirting with him? Did he really think this tactic was going to work on Sasuke's cold heart?

There was a gentle pat to his face and soft bell like laugh pulling him out of his thoughts, "Aah aah a ahaa Sasuke, none of that now, I'm the one that's going to be asking you the questions here, so keep focused on me."

Naruto felt it to be a good tactic to get the prey nervous, distracted, it's always a good plan like the way Sakura would play with his shirt or brushing her hands lightly over his chest and smiling that promise to let him make love to her. It had always worked with him made him stupid and forget about his insecurities with her when he was trying to talk to her about having children or if she new how much he loved her, if she really wanted to be with him.

Naruto moved his hands to touch and play lightly over Sasuke's shirt causing Sasuke to freeze and take in a sharp breath.

"What was Naruto doing?"

"Now, now Uchiha, or should I call you Sasuke?" her voice purred and it was like sex, pure unadulterated sex.  
Sasuke couldn't breath, Sakura had been sexy but Naruto just blew her sex appeal right out of the water. Sasuke felt like he was on fire, Naurto just kept on touching him and rubbing him and hey, when did his shirt get opened?

"your skin's really very pale, did you know that?" her eyes flitted over his revealed skin to his eyes and back to his body and back to staring into his dark eyes, Naruto was watching for the sharangan to appear as little black wheeling pinpoints in his eyes.

"Y-yeahs?" and though he could barely answer the question at the same time he was thinking what a stupid question.

"Do you like me Sasuke? Her eyes lowered briefly before meeting his eyes full on blue, dark with insecurity really Naruto had the most beautiful blue color for eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes" without hesitation without stuttering was his firm answer. "Oh yes very much, want you…" his mind was rambling and doing stupid, he really couldn't think except about Naruto.

Then Naruto punched him hard, "You're a liar!"

"No!"

"Yes you are because if you were in anyway my friend you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did!"

"No!"

A punch to the face, and it cleared the sexual air from his head, and he was about to make his move again but Naruto began to caress his skin and his face gently looking so sweetly at him, and he just couldn't bring himself to move again.

* * *

"Do you love Sakura, Sasuke? Because I do, I love her so much it makes me sick with to see her with anyone but me."

"No, I mean, yes, I, I think…" and Naruto gut punched him taking his breath away and then punched him in the ribbs twice.

"Do you or don't you?! There is only one answer!" She yelled out with a kick to his shin. The Naruto clones held him securely when he should have fallen to his knees.

Naruto's hands were in his hair stroking his head and feeling the silkyness of his ink black tresses. It felt impossibly good Naruto's hands in his hair. Sakura never had felt this good to him, she had been nice but just not fantastic, if this felt good and Naruto was barely touching him then what would it feel to have him pressed to him skin to skin, he often wondered these things when his mind couldn't be distracted anymore with training and hunting down criminals.

He had purposely gone out from the start to snare Naruto but being slow witted as Naruto was nothing he had done seemed to warrant the question is this a date are we dating? For crying out loud what would it take to prove to Naruto that Sakura wasn't right for him? And maybe it was twisted and stupid and hurtful but Naruto had to be made to see that Sakura was the one substituting Naruto for Sasuke.

Sasuke felt all kinds of confusion and lust at the feel of Naruto's seemingly skilled fingers, and maybe Naruto learned to be a good lover from being with Sakura, not that he had noticed her being that skilled. Or maybe it was just he wanted to be with Naruto so much that he felt incredible and every one else was dull and unskilled in comparison.

"I love her as a friend, As a powerful healer, her power would be a good edition to the Uchiha blood line."

"Uchiha bloodline? I don't care about that!" She gripped his hair tightly making his head tingle with pain, "I didn't ask you about your stupid bloodline, jerk!"

"I asked you if you loved her?" He punched Sasuke in the solar plexus, causing his foe to gasp in pain.

For some fucked up reason sasuke decided to screw with Naruto's feelings again because damn it this was getting to be painful. And Naruto was causing all sorts of things inside of him to churn emotions, desires.

"And if I do love her then what?"

"Bastard!, bastard, bastard, bastard!" The woman turned a way from him and punched a whole right threw the wall. Her chakra swirled madly around her before ceasing and turned to face him tears falling down her face.

"What am I going to do? I love Sakura but you took her a way from me." her voice came out rather sad and bitter

"No, Naruto, she never really loved you from the beginning, you know that inside your heart you knew that already."

"I refuse to believe that, I know no such thing!" he roared and he dropped the girl jutsu and was Naruto the man and a damned angry man he was indeed, his face had grown handsome and noble and Sasuke just wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment feel that angry strumming body against his. He broke free of the clones only to find himself commnig face to knuckles and lights out.

Naruto stood glaring down at his fallen enemy, he felt justified but he still didn't feel he had any anwers to his questions. He knew he had lost his cool to soon, but damn that jerk!

So he tied the bastard up and started off to Sasuke's home, where he could safely question the enemy without getting caught right away.

He threw the tied Sasuke into the bath tub in the Uchiha's home, as soon as Sasuke was awake they would begin again.

Naruto had gotten rid of most of the weapons on his friends body before tossing him into the tub, he turned back to the tub and brought his hands up and began the seals for his jutsu, he had noticed that Sasuke did seem to be affected by his female form, just not as badly as the perverted like the frog sage or Ebisu or Kakashi.

He smiled warmly as if he were happy to see Sasuke, "So, did you rest well?"

Sasuke just grunted this Naruto wasn't really someone he knew how to deal with, he really had grown into some one to be reckoned with.

"So you think she doesn't love me and I knew it all along?"

Sasuke just stared coldly at her, feeling the answer was to obvious and not worth answering.

"Mr. Superior thinks he can ignore my questions?" A slash with her clawed finger across his cheek stunned him. He knew Naruto didn't usually hold with torture but then again, love made you do funny things, make you hurt so much that all you want to do is hurt someone anyone in return, especially when they are the person who had hurt them first.

"I think maybe you've forgotten, I ask the questions you answer them." Her tone told him that she would not hold with being disobeyed.

"Fine, Yes, there happy?"

A punch to his face and a purred, "Yes." his head slapped into porcelain hurt like hell.

They say dealing with a woman scorned is worse then hell, and at that moment Sasuke believed fully in that saying, he just never thought Naruto was that much good at acting as a woman for his female disguise to warrant such extreme behavior.

"Why did you do this to me," She asks in a very quiet very careful way, each word punctuated as if she might be ready to kill him if he were ti say something wrong.

Sasuke really had hoped he wouldn't ask that question again. "I already told you why."

"No, you didn't." Her eyes were steel as they locked onto his. A shiver threatened to reveal how afraid Sasuke was at that moment.

"I, She would make strong babies, it's time to rebuild my clan."

Naruto laughs briefly for a moment and snorts, "What's so great about a murderous clan like yours."

Sasuke's muscles bulged and fury flew through his veins how dare Naruto be contemptuous of his clan.

"The Great Uchiha, brilliant genius, all because of their eyes?" Naruto snorted again and watched, vaguely interested in Sasukes' struggles with the rope.

"That's not why, now answer me?"

"DAMN You Naruto, Let me go!"

"Not until I am satisfied, I still haven't decided if I'm gonna kill you yet or not."

Sasuke didn't like that look in Naruto's eyes the contemplating look, it looked evil on Naruto, that kind of decision making, it was evil for such a caring personality to think about really killing someone.

"Naruto, I did it for you." There I said it, now what will happen he wondered as the realization of his words hit Naruto, her face twisted up and her head tilted to the left and then the right before glaring at him her mouth pressed tight and her fists clenched and ready to strike.

"For me!" She spat out, "How what you did, how could that have been for me?!" She was yelling and striking with open handed hits, because despite his rage he didn't want to kill Sasuke yet, no there was a lot of payback still to be had, and a whole slew of questions still to be answered.

* * *

Not that Sasuke could answer them with his face being used as punching bag.

Naruto broke away and distanced himself from the tub breathing in and out trying to get control of himself.

"Explain what you said."

Sasuke coughed and spat blood out of his mouth clearing it, he could feel several cuts from his teeth along the inner walls of his cheeks.

Spat some more before saying, "She isn't in love with you Naruto, I got tired of seeing you with that dreamy, filmy look upon your face for a woman who's heart doesn't beat for you."

"We were fine, we love each other, I was happy! Why couldn't you let me be happy?"

"Because…because there was no way that true happiness could exhist for you in that woman's arms. I've had her charms and yes they are nice but, they aren't for you."

"Who are you to decide what's right for me!?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first he just looked at Naruto.

" Okay how about this question, then who do you think I should be with if not her, then who?" Her eyes were hard and reptilian looking, it was a strange look for a Naruto face. It really shouldn't be there on that noble face.

"With me."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Naruto couldn't believe what he heard.

"You disgusting BASTARD! How dare you say such a thing, after making love to Sakura! Are you crazy? Why be with Sakura if it was me you wanted? Do you care how much pain you've caused me and if she hears you say such stupid, hurtful things what she will feel."

"I don't care, as in war we use what we must in order to get the results we want."

"That's stupid talk!" and Naurto cold cocked the bastard with a kick to the head.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists as he thought over Sasuke's words, he paced back and forth, his jutsu still in place despite his agitation. It had to be a lie, the jerk was just mind fucking him, to get him nervous to cause him to make a mistake. This was a game of wills and Naruto was strongly stubborn and he was damned if he was going to let Sasuke win.

Sasuke was stubborn and cold and he could be very calculating in his plans and in his course of action.

Sasuke watched Naruto pace he could tell the man was vibrating for something to lash out at, Naruto wasn't much for thinking, he preferred to act against something instead of waiting and watching and planning his next move. Naruto did most things on instinct and from his heart.

It was something to a small extent that Sasuke admired about Naruto.

"You would destroy her, not just what she and I had, but utterly destroy her, if she hears you say that all that time with her it was me you wanted, and not her." He turned around eyes blazing and Sasuke realized his laying low had gone noticed by the idiot after all.

"I don't believe you though, because that's just stupid. If you really want to rebuild your clan wanting me would be utterly foolish and stupid, I can't provide you with any brats."

"No, of course not, but Sakura could."

"What the hell are you saying!?"

"Sakura's pregnant Naruto, and it's not with your child."

Naruto froze, there was no way, Sakura had been very insistent that they wait a couple more years to have children, she wanted a wedding first and she had always insisted upon anti pregnancy herbs in there tea each morning, so no mistakes could happen, it had seemed rather fair at the time she had said it.

Naruto found himself spinning around eyes rolling with memories and his head was shaking back and forth, "No, no, no no no no!"

"She always…"

"She was going to leave you Naruto when you got home from this last assignment. She was going to create a large fight with you and throw you out."

"she told me she loved me and always had, though she says she tried really hard to forget her love for me, her heart wouldn't let me go."

"Silly girl, don't you think?"

"How she can stand such an asshole like you?" He snarled at him. His fist flew into Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke spat out more blood and coughed as he spat before he spoke, "I made her feel things you couldn't even begin to touch inside of her." And now he allowed a smug smile to form on his face.

Naruto screamed, "Yeah, if so then prove it to me, you bastard!" okay that hadn't been right but Naruto was really pissed off and he wasn't thinking to rationally here, because how the hell was Sasuke going to prove what he said was true?

"Well, it would take me, free of these ropes and the bedroom for me to prove it to you."

Naruto looked incredulously at Sasuke, "Like hell I'm going to do that!" and he leaned over the tub and slammed the lever down for cold water, it showered down onto Sasuke.

Naruto had made one small error he had gotten to close to Sasuke, who used that mistake to his advantage as he stole a kunai off of Naruto's body with his mouth. He dropped the kunai beside him hoping Naruto hadn't noticed the sound of iron against cloth.

Naruto stood back and glared down at him, "Cool off, sex fiend."

Sasuke blinked rapidly hating the water that rained into his eyes and on his face. It was icy cold and in that moment he thought seriously of killing Naruto or maybe spanking Naruto, because that figure he was wearing had an ass that looked like it was begging for a good strong hand against it. And damnit maybe he was becoming affected by that jutsu Naruto was wearing despite the frigid water and the frigid attitude Naruto was wearing towards him, he was hot and rearing to go.

"Damn it Naruto, that's what she told me, it's not like I can make something that sickly romantic up on the spot."

"Since your time with Orochimaru changed you in some ways then it's not completely stupid to think you could come up with something that mean to say."

"Look Naruto, I understand your angry, but please lets end this conflict now. We both know you're not going to kill me despite how upset you are. Because inside of you, we both know you love me."

"No I don't, I hate you!"

Sasuke was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say to that because in those blue eyes were now red and hate filled them, it was kyuubi, staring out at him. Sasuke felt fear, extreme fear in that moment Naruto's fist came at him to fast for him to doge and this fist opened his fingers straightened out to be sharp claws heading for his heart. A heart beat erratically at the feel of slicing wind of the hand that had just demolished his bathroom wall.

Sasukes' eyes were wide and he stared at Naruto who growled low and grunted and growled before he got ahold of himself again once more a male body and the bluest eyes, Naruto looking at him.

"I can't kill you, if you say is true then Sakura would really hate me then and the child within her would hate me too. I'll go home and play the fool, I'll let her fight with me and throw me out. But you will take care of her!" His face was hard and determined he would not allow Sasuke to be a louse to Sakura and the child within her.

"And you will never tell her what you said to me about you…you know, Never you can tell her about her strength, you can even say you don't love her like she loves you. But I won't allow you to hurt her, like she hurt me."

"I promise Naruto."

"Good because if you hadn't I really would have killed you with my next strike."

"But then Sakura…Never mind." Sasuke looked away from that blue gaze. That fool wanted her to stay unhurt, fine, not that, that was really possible, he knew Sakura would be hurt by the fact that he really only wanted her for the children she could give him.

Naruto was at the bathroom door leaving through it as he said, "You're an asshole Sasuke, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah Naruto I do."

"you also know we're not friends anymore don't you."

"Yeyes Naruto," His voice wavered, he had gone over this possibility when he had decided to make his move on Sakura.

"Good, Also you can keep the damn kunai I don't want it back after you've had your backstabbing hands on it."

Sasuke again froze this time with indignation Naruto could be just as bad as himself sometimes, and then Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto stopped off at his usual ramen shop and grabbed a bite, he was going to need all the comfort and strength he could get for what was about to happen to him once he gets home.

"Naruto! Good to see my best customer home again, what can I get you tonight?

"Thank you, just a bowel of miso ramen please."

"Sure, sure but just one bowel?"

"Yes thank you. You know Sakura, she'll probably have something waiting for me in the fridge. She's a good wife to me."

The old man dined to not answer such a statement because he too had heard the rumors that Sakura had been cheating on Naruto.

Naruto smiled then as if everything was okay as if the night was just as normal and ordinary as every other night he had come home after a mission.

"Yes I sure am lucky to have Sakura, did I ever tell you how much I loved her?"

The old man had heard him tell him this story many times but he pretended to not have heard it before, "No I don't think so."

"She's so smart and really pretty, I just am so glad she's mine. I've always loved her maybe it's her large forehead it's really quite nice and her eyes are so pretty, and when she smiles she just makes me feel really happy."

Naruto began slirpping up his ramen and grinned greedily as he ate his ramen.

The old man smiled warmly at his best customer, before turning to make some more ramen of a different flavor because he knew Naruto would be asking for that flavor. There was a pattern to Naruto's eating habit's the old man had noticed this years a go. So had anyone else if they had cared to notice.

Naruto finished his second bowl and slapped down his money on the counter and said, "Thank you for the good food! Now I'm off for home to see my pretty Sakura."

Naruto really didn't want to play the idiot anymore but he had promised and Sasuke had promised to take care of both the child and Sakura so there was only one thing left to do. To get thrown out of his own home.

As he was entering the hall way inside the foyer of there small home he heard voices he could hear Sakura crying and Ino telling her to suck it up and that she needed to tell Naruto period and no more sneaking around like a harlet that she was Naruto's until she told him she wasn't his anymore.

Sakura was crying and Naruto couldn't stand it he wanted to run back to Sasuke and beat the shit out of him some more for allowing the secret trysts to not be so secret.

"Sakura, baby are you alright?" Naruto entered the kitchen where Ino was and even Rock Lee was there along with Iruka.

Naruto looked deeply concerned for her as he went to hug her, but she didn't stand to greet him and she certainly didn't return his hug in fact she pushed him off of her and said, "Naruto, I love you."

Naruto's face held a fragile smile of happiness upon hearing those words and he thought maybe she isn't leaving me after all. "I love you too Sakura."

"No, don't I wasn't finished, I'm sorry Naruto, I am so, so sorry!" her tears rolled quickly down her face and he reached out to wipe them dry but she just knocked his hands a way.

"I can't be with you anymore, I'm not in love with you. I tried but I just don't love you in that way. I just don't want you to hate me!"

"Hate you, Sakura…Sakura please! Tell me what's wrong? We can work things out, I can change, I can be anything you want…." and suddenly the whole scene was becoming really pathetic and horrible he didn't want her to leave him. He didn't want to let her go.

"Don't ever say that!" She slapped him really hard and she began yelling at him, "Don't ever change who you are for another person, not ever do you hear me! Just because I couldn't appreciate you fully, because I couldn't return your love in full measure!… was never your fault you are slob but you are a wonderfully kind, caring man, and I am so stupid to not be able to love you!"

Naruto staggered back from the slap and even felt dazed by her words, she didn't want him, but he was wonderful? This was confusing as hell but just stood there listening to her.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I, I love Sasuke." she bowed to him briefly before standing with her face lowered to the ground because she didn't' want to see the hurt on Naruto's face

"Sasuke. Sasuke's a selfish prick who can't allow himself to fully care about anyone, he's to obsessed with himself to ever truly care about anyone else."

She slapped him again and yelled, "No he's not! He's in a lot of pain and he just needs someone to care for him in order to show him the way to care again for others. His brother's betrayal hit him really hard, it makes it to hard for him to believe fully in anyone and to trust anyone with his heart."

"Is that the crap he fed you! So he could take you a way from me!"

Sakura stiffened, they really shouldn't be having this fight in front of their friends," Iruka was already gently herding Ino and lee out the back door with himself behind them.

"They already left."

She turned to look at the spot where their friends had been and sure enough they were gone.

"Is this the point where you toss me out Sakura?" He asked gruffly after all he was fighting back his tears and he really didn't want to argue with her anymore.

"Yes…" it came out as a weary sigh than anything harsh.

"Let me just get my clothes and wash kit and I'll be out of our home."

She just nodded and went to the sink where she began washing dishes she had left for later.

It took Naruto fifteen minutes to pack his few belongings, it felt strange leaving his home and knowing at the same time that he could never be with her again after this.

He entered the kitchen her back was to him, and she didn't turn around when he called out her name.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura can I kiss you for the last time?"

Her back was stiff and she didn't turn to him she just shook her head.

"At least wish me well or something? At least look at me!" But she didn't. She didn't want to see him and she didn't want to say good bye not on these terms but then again she wished like hell she had never allowed herself to be with him. She thought she could be happy with a guy who seemed so happy to have her near him, after all the heart ache she felt from being rejected by Sasuke so many times.

Naruto glared then at her back, fine she didn't want to look at him and she didn't want to wish him well, then how completely selfish and cowardly of her. Couldn't she at least give him the courtesy of seeing how much hurt she was causing him?

"I love you Sakura, I don't want to hate you but I can't help but feel it starting in side my heart. I feel you've really made a true idiot out of me."

All he got as a response was her hand going up to her mouth and the sound of a cry being muffled.

"I won't feel sorry for you though Sakura, because in the end I was the best damned thing to happen to you and if you're to damned blind to see that then there's nothing I can say or do to make you see that.," gasped in breath to finish what he had to say to her, all the while holding back his tears but not his pain. " So Good bye and good luck with Uchiha bastard."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen and through the hall he grabbed the picture of Sakura and himself at a festival, that had been a really happy day and he really felt he deserved to have this picture to remind him that love was blind, that he had been a blind fool and that the next time he wasn't going to walk into a relationship that made him so stupid.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N  
Okay so here ends part one… Yes very sad I know as to part two, that part will be concentrating on Sasuke trying to gain back his friendship with Naruto it will take place several months later from when Naruto and Sakura broke up.

Actually I'm not sure where to start part two it feels right to have it take place some time after the fight and the break up, maybe I should have Naruto leave on a mission for a while or maybe not, any suggestions from you people would be lovely… Any feed back from the lovely reveiwers would be very nice, especially if it will help me get my but in gear with the story, suggestions helpfull critiques...


End file.
